Forever
by Cyndan
Summary: A series of drabbles based on PMD EoT. The first drabble takes place during the Darkrai section, so spoilers for that. Content varies. 150 word cap. Definite yaoi content. Includes some plot-lines.
1. Faded :T:

**AN: (This series of drabbles will use 150 words as the limit, and ultimate goal. Content of these can include nearly anything, and will have a rating in the chapter title. Be forewarned.)**

_Dante! Wh-Why?_ I only watched in horror as the small Piplup strode over to the ghostly monstrosity in front of us, shoulders sagging and feathers wilfed. The distraught Pokemon, the one I had called my partner through thick and thin, against Dusknoir and Dialga, was finally giving up.

My heart was broken.

Darkrai began to speak again to me. Cresselia was trying to get me to shut my ears to him. Even being a Charmander, the heat was getting to me.

My head was spinning.

Dante spoke. "Darkrai surely won't want just me...he'll get rid of me..." I looked up. It would be for Dante. To protect him. My legs shook as I slowly stepped over. Darkrai asked me once again of my choice. I nodded.

And as the illusion faded, Cresselia and Dante could only watch in horror as my severed head rolled across the charred ground.

"JAMES! NO!"


	2. Sheen :K:

That beam of light. It forever eluded us. Denied us entry. And Dante and I could only sigh and watch as each of our team members stepped forth to change. A Sandshrew into Sandslash, a Marill into Azumarill, and even Gil could evolve into a Gloom, finally.

But we couldn't, until now.

With a proud smile on our faces, and with the lords of Time and Space behind us, the Piplup and I stepped into the water, step by step. With a small chuckle, my partner lifted up my tail, making sure it didn't accidentally dip into the cool water. I grinned at him.

The final step. Waist deep, we gripped each other's paw nervously. We glanced at each other before closing our eyes. And as a beam of light washed over us, I opened my eyes to see my wonderful mate now an Empoleon. I couldn't love him more.


	3. Departure :K:

Dante had led the exploration that day through Giant Volcano. We were on our way to arrest Tangela, and on our way try out the Fiery Drums we had just retrieved. I could feel the beat resonating in me, but being a Fire-type I knew it would affect me more.

Pokemon joined us left and right, it seemed. Soon, we found a little Cyndiquil, slowly approaching us from a corner of the magma-filled room. He was terrified, and we soon learned that his parents had just disappeared on him. We couldn't leave the fellow behind.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I tossed the keys to the Cyndaquil, who caught them from my bed. "Take good care of the place while we're gone! We'll be back in a few weeks!"

Mitchell nodded, and we left, entrusting to him our home and belongings. No one knew that it would take years for Dante and I to return.


	4. Life :K:

The Cyndaquil ran back and forth inside the small cave of Sharpedo Bluff. Frantic, he he gathered any materials he would need; a bottle, blanket, and what else? _There's no time for this!_ He screamed inwardly.

He paused.

_Crack._

The tiny fire mouse bolted over to what was once the bed to an Empoleon, where an egg lay. White with a red M on it. Simple enough. However, a small dark line decorated it, slowly growing as chips of shell began to fall off. Cracking filled the room, and moments later, Mitchell squeaked in joy as a tiny Zangoose head broke through the egg.

Thinking for a moment, the timid Cyndaquil helped peel away the rest of the shell that remained. Soon, he had a blanket wrapped around the baby cat-ferret, and was feeding it with the bottle he had grabbed. "Welcome to the world, Norman, and to Team Blitz...!"


	5. Gone :K:

Every day.

Every night.

Every week.

Every month.

Waiting.

Dante and James.

Did something happen to them?

Standing there. Norman in my paws.

Maybe they got lost.

They're strong. They know their way around.

Maybe they were kidnapped.

They're experienced. No way they'd let that happen.

Maybe they perished through disease or some accident.

Didn't they lend me their treasure bag?

I'm sure all of the Pecha Berries were still in there.

My worry grew.

And a year passed. They've been gone too long.

I looked out one last time.

Down the path.

Across the sea.

And I gave up.


	6. Roles :K:

It was our first time exploring. Not only together, but at all. I deemed him old enough when he turned twelve. I was seventeen myself, which was rather old. But I was taking care of Norman. It was my duty, with Dante and James now gone.

We were in Beach Cave. I fared quite well on my own, but even being much less experienced, Norman hit even harder than me. I tried to let it go, for it not to bug me. I shrugged it off after a while.

Soon, I stumbled across a Shellos.

Tackle didn't kill it with one hit, and it nailed me with Water Gun in retaliation. I fell, crying in pain, onto the ground.

Norman finished it off with Quick Attack. I looked up, seeing the worry on his face. I broke out into a smile, and he did the same, wiping away the tear.


End file.
